Don't
by jessismeh
Summary: Damon says something to Elena that makes her want to give him a chance but he leaves before she can tell him that. The worst part is he leaves with Katherine. Then Stefan cheats on her and all her friends besides Matt leave her. Elena is broken and Damon is the only one who can fix her but he is gone. Or will he come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

"Damon" Elena said shocked he was in her room but kind of used to it by now.

"Elena." Damon said simply.

"Brought you back your vervain necklace."

"I thought I lost it in the house." Elena said impressed at the thoughtfulness Damon was showing.

"Well since you cannot go without getting in trouble for a day I thought it was best to find it and because I know how important it is to you." Damon said hesitant to say the last part.

"Thank you so much." Elena said at a loss for words.

"Before I put this on you I have to tell you something." Damon said without showing emotion because he was already going to tell Elena how much he loved her and didn't want Elena to know about how much it always being Stefan hurt him even if he was going to compel her afterwards.

"What?" Elena asked with suspicion and accusation already in her voice.

"I love you Elena and I know it's always going to be Stefan but I need to tell you this."

"Damon..." Elena said trailing off knowing he knew what was coming next.

"I met you first!" Damon blurted out wanting to do anything to stop the next words from coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Elena asked very genuinely surprised.

"The fight you had with Matt before the crash I was there. I told you what everyone wants in life and how that was what you wanted too.

"What does everyone want then?" Elena asked confused surprised and shocked. She knew he wasn't lying. He wouldn't lie about something like this not to her

"A love that consumes you" Damon said not missing a beat.

"Oh." Elena said not knowing what else to do.

"Did that little fact change anything?" Damon asked.

"What would it change?" Elena asked even more confused now.

"You always say you met Stefan first and how that's one of the reasons it's always him. Did that change anything about you and me? At all?" Damon asked getting more and more desperate by the second.

"I'm not sure it's a lot to take in." Elena said.

"Then let me try one more thing." Damon said before he crashed his lips on hers.

The thing was when Damon pulled back all he saw was confusion in her doe eyes.

"Now that I know my answer I'll make your life as easy as it was before this night." Damon said saddened that there wasn't the pure love in here eyes he was looking for.

"Don't" Elena said her voice just above a whisper knowing what was coming.

"I have to. I don't want to be the one to screw up your life more than it already is." Damon said at least a little more pleased she didn't want to forget but that just made it more painful to do this.

"No!" Elena said with determination in her voice then she covered her eyes like a little kid seeing her parents kiss. Then she made a grab at the necklace and actually got it because Damon was caught off guard. With her eyes still closed she put the necklace on and reopened her eyes. Damon seeing all this chuckled despite the situation.

"Elena?" Stefan called coming up the stairs. She turned at her name being called and when she turned back Damon was gone.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked seeing her expression.

"Perfect." Elena said hoping he would notice the tone of her voice. He didn't and nodded happily.

"Coming to the boarding house tomorrow?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Elena said happy to change the subject but still bugged he didn't hear the tone of voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with Damon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon was of course drinking when he heard a noise.

"Katherine how unpleasant of you to join me." Damon said wondering what she would want.

"Damon I'm shocked. You should know you shouldn't treat a lady like that." Katherine said with a playful smirk.

"You're a lady didn't notice sorry." Damon said getting little enjoyment out of this conversation.

"Alright then I'll cut straight to the point. I want you to come travel with me."

"What?" Damon asked spitting out his drink caught off guard for the second time that night.

" It's obvious Elena has Stefan and Stefan has Elena. What about us?" Katherine said knowing what his answer would be. I mean who could resist her?

"Okay." Damon said agreeing and stood up to pack his bags but Katherine wasn't right about why he was coming. He needed a replacement for Elena and Katherine was that replacement.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The next day+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Elena woke up with a pile of emotions rushing through her and knew she had to break up with Stefan. It wasn't fair to date him when she had feelings for his brother. She thought about the most painless way to break up with him and knew there was not going to be an easy way. With that in mind she left to go to the boarding house.

When she got there she noticed something very off. Katherine was sitting there and no one seemed to care.

"Well well well Elena it's nice to see you one last time before I go." Katherine said smirking.

"You're leaving?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes but not in the way you think. I'm not leaving empty handed oh of course I'm not." Katherine said knowing this would shock Elena and maybe she would even faint. Oh wouldn't that be a show.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"She means I'm coming with her." Damon said bluntly.

"Oh sweetie don't be sad I mean you still have Stefan right? You'll do fine or perhaps you've changed your mind about who you want." Katherine said enjoying every minute of Elena's pain.

"No." Elena said fiercely with steely determination in her eyes. She wasn't as mad as she should be though. She was hurt and even a little depressed but as she thought over Katherine and Damon running away together she grew more furious by the second until she had rage that could rival a vampires. She was mad at Damon and to think she was going to break up with Damon to be with him.

"Elena can we talk?" Damon asked knowing she feel betrayed that he would do this but he needed a Elena to be with him. That wasn't going to happen but the next best thing was Katherine.

"No don't want to hold you up." Elena said smirking and trying to keep a calm voice even though she was dying on the inside.

"You're right c'mon Damon. Oh and would you pick up my suite-case please?" Katherine said already treating him like the dirt and scum she thought he was. Elena knew he was way better than what Katherine gave him credit for.

Damon picked up the bag and left the house without a second glance but not for the reason Elena thought. He heard something that was outside that would be her braking point and for once he wouldn't be around to pick up the pieces and he hated himself for it but before Elena's breaking point got there he got in Katherine's car and they speed away leaving the only thing he loved left behind. He left like that because he didn't want to see Elena's expression when she saw what she was about to face but since he left like that he was left to imagine her face.

Elena didn't understand why he left like that. She felt like she was going to break in half but she wouldn't cry over Damon. She still had Stefan and she loved Stefan. Then she heard a whoosh that would change everything about what she just thought.

**Authors Note: I really hope you like this story. Its my first and I'm really nervous about it.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary  
It's been only five days since Damon left but its like life tries to torture me everyday he's not there. Only seconds after he left Stefan came in and ruined the only thing I had going for me. I guess I shouldn't be all that upset since I was planning on breaking up with Stefan. I wonder what I did that karma think it needs to pay me back. I can't believe Stefan did that to me though.

*flashback*

_Elena didn't understand why he left like that. She felt like she was going to break in half but she wouldn't cry over Damon. She still had Stefan and she loved Stefan. Then she heard a whoosh that would change everything about what she just thought.  
Stefan had just come in with a blonde headed vampire.  
"Stefan?" I ask knowing it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Then the cold hard truth swept over her and she got angry. She wanted to stay angry because she knew if she didn't she would break._

_"Elena what are you doing here?" Stefan asked trying to keep his face as a trust me face but then Stefan looked over at the girl and she saw love flash through his eyes but it was gone as quick as it came._

_"You invited me over. Oh though I'm sure you forgot when you saw your friend here." Elena said putting as much hate into her words as humanly possible._

_"Stefan why does she have MY necklace on?" The girl asked surprised and angry._

_"Your necklace? So you gave me a necklace that was another girls. Wow Stefan I'm pretty sure that's as low as you could go." Elena said as her pain slowly started eating away at the anger._

_"He gave you that?" The girl asked._

_"Rebekah I had to get her to trust me." Stefan said trying to reason with her and not even addressing me._

_"Trust you? And here I thought you loved me. I take back what I said on going as low as you can. You have sunken to a new low Salvatore and I intend to get you back." Elena said with the last of her anger._

_"I'm sure Damon would love to help you" Stefan said with a hint of jealously in his voice._

_"DAMON LEFT YOU IDIOIT AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO FEEL JEALOUS NOT ANYMORE!" Elena said getting angry at the mention of Damon._

_"What? He left?" Stefan asked looking a little guilty now._

_"Yes and here's the real kicker with Katherine." Elena said pleased he looked guiltily._

_"Elena..." Stefan started but ended up trailing off._

_"No." Elena said to Rebekah. "Sorry about the misunderstanding." _

_Elena said with sincerity. After all it wasn't here fault Stefan was a disgrace to the human and vampire race._

_"I'm going home and nobody follow me." Elena said before rushing into her car._

*flashback end*

__Elena got up and called Matt. He make her feel better especially after what happened with Caroline.

*flashback*

_Elena went to go to Caroline for some advice since Bonnie was out of town._

_"Elena how could you?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Elena asked really confused.  
"Stefan told me everything and I can't believe you would do that to him. I thought you loved him!" Caroline said shrieking._

_"Caroline whatever he told you it's not true." Elena said sad and angry that her best friend didn't believe her._

_Liar! You are a liar Elena Gilbert and I will never speak to you again! EVER!" Caroline said before slamming the door and locking it_

*flashback end*

After that day Caroline turned everyone against me even Bonnie believed whatever lies Stefan was spewing out of his mouth. Matt was the only one who was there for me in the end. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hey Matt. I just wanted to see if you would come and hang out with me?" Elena asked.

"Matt who are you talking to?" A distant voice said accusingly. It was unmistakably Caroline.

"I'm talking to Elena." Matt said.

"Mattttt I REALLY need help though." Caroline's whiny voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"With what?" Matt asked sounding exasperated.

"That thing that I have to do. I just figured out I can't do it on my own." Caroline's voice said with a very poor excuse for acting.

"Fine!" Matt said tired and not being able to take Caroline's whining.

"Sorry Elena I can't hang out right now maybe tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure." I said being fake perky even though we both knew I was far from happy. I hung up and started to wonder what Damon was doing right now.

*With Damon*

"Katherine do we really have to do this?" I asked stalling her packing even further.

"Damon I just want to see if you will be loyal to and not go back to _Elena_." Katherine said with a sickly sweet voice until she got to Elena's name which she spat with venom.

"Fine lets get this over with." I say emotionally preparing myself for whatever mess I made back in Mystic Falls.

"That's the spirit Damon!" Katherine said before walking out the door leaving her luggage for me to get. I contemplated leaving it there but decided not to make Katherine angry.


	3. Chapter 3

***few days after Katherine and Damon come back***

**Damon's POV**

Things were worse than I thought they would be. I can't believe I left when Elena obviously needed me most. I am a horrible person. Elena doesn't know I'm back so I guess I am turning into a stalker or something. I just have this idea in my head that if she sees me she will drive a stake into my heart which I totally deserve but before I die I just want someone to love me genuinely and not just some kind of manipulation. I want it to be Elena but she probably hates me with a fiery passion right now. I think I should pay Caroline a visit to see if she can help me with this. They are best friends and she will scream and hit me a lot but in the end will probably help me with Elena. Yeah, I'll try that.

***when he gets to Caroline's***

I ring the door bell and as soon as it's open I get a glimpse of Caroline's head before the door is slammed in my face.

"Caroline you have every right to hate but I really need our help with Elena." I say not at all surprised by the treatment I was getting.

"Why do you need help with Elena? Stefan said she cheated on him with you and then she stabbed him near the heart with a stake." Caroline said when she opened up the door curiosity getting the best of her.

"What are you talking about? Stefan cheated on Elena with some girl from his past." I said confused as to where she got that story from.

"Stefan said that Elena-"

"Yes, Caroline Stefan said that but he obviously lied about it. I am not sure if you know this but Stefan is definitely capable of lying." I said wanting to go rip Stefan's head off for doing this to the girl he claimed he loved. Then Caroline's sobs brought me back to Earth.

"You're telling me that I have been ignoring my best friend who obviously needs me right now because I listened to her ex?" Caroline said getting angrier with every word.

"Yup, want to go kick Stefan's butt now?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Love to" Caroline said standing up before running to the boarding house at vampire speed. I ran right after her ready to kill Stefan if it made Elena feel better.

**Elena's POV**

It's been a few days since everything happened and every time I think about Stefan I just get more and more furious. I get the Damon situation. I just hurt him too many times for him to want to stick around. I am seriously getting tired of feeling sorry for myself so to get rid of my problems I'm going to yell at the source of all my problems. Stefan.

***At the boarding house***

**Caroline's POV**

I can't believe Stefan lied to me like that. I knew he was capable of lying but I never thought that he would lie about something this serious. I just want to kill him right now. He made me hurt Elena when she needed me most. I can't believe I would just believe anything Stefan said over what Elena said. I mean I have been friends with Elena forever and I didn't give her a chance to explain. It's like I was compelled or something but I can't be compelled. Right?

I entered the boarding house and immediately pushed Stefan up a wall and held him by his throat.

"Caroline for a second I thought you were someone else and you were going to kill me." Stefan said completely at ease once he saw it was me.

"Yes, it's me but instead of being so smug about it you should try trembling for your life." I say my anger getting the best of me and it taking everything in my power not to shove a stake through his heart.

"I see the blonde has finally figured out that I lied. You're a little slow but then again you never have been that smart." Stefan said insulting me and making me want to kill him so much.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." I say seething with anger.

"You wouldn't do that Caroline. If you did that you could never find everyone's precious Elena." Stefan said smirking.

"What did you do with Elena? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" I say screaming before snapping his neck catching him off guard.

Good job Caroline but was the screaming necessary? I think you made my ears bleed." Damon said being his normal self.

"Let's just tie him up so we can start torturing him." I say feeling no remorse for what I was about to do.

"Yeah, and now we have a reason to torture him. He took Elena." Damon said looking like he was about to lash out form not being there to save Elena.

"Damon it's not your fault you weren't there. You didn't know Stefan was that far gone. Nobody did." I say trying to comfort him.

"Let's just tie him up." Damon said picking Stefan up.

***Elena's POV when she goes to tell Stefan off***

"Stefan come and get your butt out here." I say letting my anger take control of me.

"What can I do for you on this fine day lovely Elena?" Stefan said with a smug expression.

"You can tell Caroline you're lying to her. You could find Damon and bring him back here, or the best option is you can go die in a hole." I say wanting so bad to slap that stupid smirk off of his face.

"You're feisty today. You're not at all like your usual whiney mood." Stefan said trying to hurt me.

"At least I'm not a brooding miserable vampire." I say throwing it right back at him.

"Now, I would love to keep chatting with you but I have got some evil deeds to do. Number one just happens to be kidnap Elena. Then the next is kill Damon in front of Elena. Don't you just love evil things?" Stefan says before making a grab for me. I ran out of the way and ran out the door I got into the woods before Stefan appeared in front of me. Then everything ceased to exist as soon as I fell onto the forest floor.

**A/N: I didn't realize it but I'm kind of making Stefan like angelus from Buffy. He is fun to write though.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

***Elena's POV***

I woke up and it was so dark I wasn't even sure if I was even awake. Then I felt the cold hard floor and knew I was awake. I wasn't even sure if I capable of imaging this. After just pointlessly sitting there for hours or for days I finally tried to get up. After awhile I finally figured out something I should have figured out an hour ago. I was chained up. Then I started tugging on the chains until the skin on my arms was broken and I was bleeding. Then I went to my last resort which was probably the one that would work the least I started to call for Damon even if he was probably thousands of miles away.

***Damon's POV***

I thought I had heard Elena's voice but I couldn't have. Stefan wouldn't have been so stupid and careless as to hide her in the boarding house. Right?

"Damon, Stefan is waking up!" Caroline called from the cellar.

"Coming!" I yell blurring down the stairs because I wanted to get this over with quickly so I could find Elena.

"Oh no stay there, I would love to have some fun with Blondie here." Stefan said his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, not a chance Stefan. As much as I want to play nice, I think torturing you would be a way better use of my time. It will probably get the answers out of you sooner too." I say strutting into the room and seeing a bunch of things to torture him with.

"Damon lets think about this!" Stefan said his voice strained.

"No you have gone off the rails again and this time I don't think your coming back. You are just trying to manipulate me so you can run off and kill Elena." I say not believing the innocent act.

"I see that you're not easily manipulated. I guess I will have to go to plan B." Stefan said smirking.

"You can go to plan B if it involves telling us where Elena is." Caroline says.

"She is….in a dried out well near the Lockwood's," he said hesitant to give the information.

"I don't believe you!" Caroline said with a sneer.

"You don't have to because I know Damon will check anyway. He would do anything to save his precious Elena." Stefan says smirking, knowing he was right.

"Caroline, go see if Elena is there. I will stay here to thank my brother if he is lying." I say watching the smirk fall off his face. Caroline hesitated before she blurred off leaving me and my brother for some brotherly bonding.

**A/N: Sorry its short but I have to go somewhere. :)Hope you like it!**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

***Caroline's POV***

Where is the Lockwood well? I remember playing around it with Tyler and Elena. Those where the carefree times.

_*Flashback*_

"_Tyler don't you dare!" Five year old Elena screeches as she runs away from Tyler._

"_Nu-uh, this is what you get for trying to tell me I have cooties." Tyler said before catching up to her and kissing her on the cheek._

"_Ew! Tyler now I have cooties!" Elena says giggling._

"_Now we can give Caroline cooties." Tyler says in Elena's ear but loud enough so I can hear. Then they run towards me faster than I could react and tackle me to the ground. Then they kiss me on my cheeks and get up_

"_Caroline you have all the cooties now!" Tyler said before grabbing Elena's hand and running away from me. I got mad and leaned on the well but realized they were only playing even though Tyler always helps Elena. I quickly get up and start to chase after them._

_*Flashback ends*_

Everything was so easy back then. Then Tyler started to become a jerk sometime after that. I started to envy Elena soon after that and she became friends with Bonnie. This was the best thing she could do at the time since she was really sad about Tyler not hanging out with her and me leaving her to try to become more popular. Which was kind of messed up since we were all only in kindergarten. I wonder what could have been if we didn't start to try to change in kindergarten. I now have a new promise to save Elena and get Tyler and Elena, and me back to our amazing friendship. I know it won't be the same because of everything we faced but I hope when we're with each other we can be a little more carefree.

In my train of thought I bump in to something or someone.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Tyler asks harshly but his eyes softened at the sight of me. Tyler may have turned into a jerk but if you looked closely you could see he still cared for some people.

"Elena was kidnapped and I need to get to your well because that's where we think Stefan hide her." I say in a rush hoping he knew where the well was.

"What? Stefan kidnapped her? I always knew he was bad news but he just made her so happy." Tyler said voicing his thoughts and getting over protective over Elena already.

"Yeah and I thought he was nice but it turns out he is a psycho. Do you know where the well is?" I ask snapping at him.

"Yeah, let's go save my best friend with my other best friend." Tyler says before sprinting off in to the well. This is the way it should have been. We should have been doing this in kindergarten instead of acting like we didn't care. If we never stopped being best friends none of this would have happened because Stefan wouldn't have been with Elena. Tyler would be dating Elena and I would be there smiling at how cute they looked but it's so different then how it should have been. Tyler may have been carefree Elena's soul mate but Damon is Elena's soul mate now. That may not be how it was supposed to go but that's how it went. **(A/N I was tempted to end the chapter with those word but it would have been a short chapter if I did.) **Then I ran after Tyler to the well being a little carefree for just a little bit before having to face the harsh truth of reality.

When we got to the well we stopped running and looked at each other thinking the same thing _what if she is not in there? _Tyler eventually pulled the covering off the well and looked down. Then he cursed and put the covering back on. He started kicking and punching everything in sight but over his temper tantrum I heard something. A whimper.

"Tyler shut up for a second!" I yell getting his attention but he doesn't stop hitting everything.

"How can you tell me to shut up? My best friend gone and maybe she is dead so don't tell me to shut up." Tyler says being stubborn.

"Oh yeah, she is still your best friend because lasted time I checked you stopped giving a damn about us a while ago!" I say letting my anger at Tyler make me lash out.

"I'm sorry." I hear a voice say coming from Tyler.

My anger immediately flows out of e as I hear that and I say "Me too."

Then I hear another whimper that pulls me back into the real world.

***Damon's POV**

"So Brother I see you have gone a little softer since you got here." Stefan says trying to get a rise out of me.

"Says the boy who has been spending centuries being a little good boy for your owner Lexie."I say coolly.

"Ow nice one D that hurt right here." Stefan says gesturing to his heart.

"You know as much as I would love to listen to you whine I have better things to do. Like drinking." I say turning around and everything turns dark after that.

**I loved this chapter because I was able to right about some of the characters childhood and them being carefree. I want to right a story about Caroline, Elena, and Tyler in their childhood now. Review and tell me if I should**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's POV**

I awoke and got the worst wakeup call anyone could _ever_ get. My brother's face. I saw him smirking and reached up to punch the smirk right off his face but before my fist could give my brother the respected he deserved he poured vervain right on my face.

"Such a short temper he has." A sophisticated female voice from the corner.

"I know darling but he is my brother so I just_ love_ all of his flaws. It's what a good brother does." Stefan says moving away from my head as he speaks.

"You know since we are being truthful because we care about each other _so much_, Stefan you have really bad breath. Have you ever heard of a breath mint? No? I would have suspected as much since you have been brooding for a _very long_ part of your life. Never have been that social, have you brother?" I say putting as much sarcasm into my voice as I could.

"You have very bad manners. We might just have to fix that." The voice from the corner says.

"Shut it Blondie, we are just having some bonding." I say guessing she was blonde since I couldn't see her.

"How did you know I was blonde? Have you been stalking me or something?" Blondie says with a disapproving voice.

"No I just had a feeling and trust me honey, no one would want to stalk you. In fact I bet if anyone was in the room with you for more than five minutes they would probably throw up." I say getting tired of hearing her voice. I seriously think I'm getting a headache from it.

"Brother, you should try to charm a woman sometimes. You might just get them instead of your _baby_ brother getting the girl." Stefan says being his usual painfully annoying self.

"Yeah well maybe you should try treating a lady right after you get one; only the dumb ones think you're a golden boy." I say smirking a little.

"Did you just call Elena stupid?" Stefan says smiling a little.

"No, I didn't, she knew you weren't perfect. She might have stayed with you but that was because she thought your past was just your past. She didn't know it was your present too." I say defending Elena.

"She knows you're past is still you're present though Damon, so she will never love you if that's what your story is." Stefan says trying to prove me wrong _again_ and failing _again_.

"No, because I don't act like I am a golden boy. She knows I am a monster brother. She had to find out the hard way that you were too though." I say once again proving my too full of himself brother wrong again.

"Can we just get on with the plan? I am getting a bit tired of your brother proving you wrong whenever you spew out a sentence." Blondie says sounding exasperated.

"Of course, will u do the honors?" Stefan says with a little laugh at the end.

"I am the only one who can bloody do it." Blondie says not seeing the humor.

"Just trying to lighten you up a bit Rebekah." Stefan says in a monotone.

"Don't try to and one more word I will untie your brother because at the moment he seems to be the only one who is even remotely entertaining, so shut up." Rebekah says sounding like she wants nothing more than to just strangle my brother.

_Please Stefan say one more word, just one._ I think while I finally see Rebekah. Her eyes look a bit mad with fury as she stares at Stefan daring him to say one more word.

"Sorry." My idiot of a brother says setting Rebekah off. I almost face palm as he says it. She slaps him and shouts at him. Then she looks over at me and quickly unties me.

"Consider yourself lucky you have such a idiot for a brother." Rebekah says before going to hitting Stefan.

"Thanks Stefan." I say cheerfully as I walk out of the room and up the stairs. Then I blur out of the boarding house and toward the Lockwood mansion.

**Caroline's POV**

"What is it Caroline?" Tyler asks concerned as don't move for awhile.

"I think Elena is in the well." I say.

"She can't be we_ just_ checked there. Unless she can turn invisible." Tyler says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I just want to look a little closer. Do have a rope?" I ask.

"No, but there are chains in the cellar, I will be right back." Tyler says believing my story even though he doesn't hear what I hear. He is doing it because he wants to believe he can find his best friend is alright.

"I think this will be enough." Tyler says emerging from the woods with chains clanking against each other.

"Alright, let's do this." I say hoping Elena is down there and I'm not just hearing things.

I grab one end of the chain and I walk over to the well. Tyler walks over with me and swings one of his legs over the well.

"What do you think you're doing? I ask.

"Going to see if Elena is down there." Tyler states plainly as if he is actually serious. He _can't_ be serious.

"NO, you are not I am." I say looking at him like he has seven heads.

"Both of you quit your bickering. Tyler can go down and you can go sit over there Caroline." Damon says gesturing over to a fallen log.

"Why don't you want to go down Damon?" I ask not sure why he is letting Tyler go sown instead of him.

"I know she cares for him. Elena told me about her childhood. I know that she would want him to save him. She would be happier to see someone who isn't consistent in her life than someone who usually saves her." Damon says meaning every word.

"Usually saves her? Does this happen a lot?" Tyler asks demanding answers.

"You see Tyler Elena is what you would call a danger magnet."Damon says putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"Alright can we get to saving Elena now?" I ask chuckling at how Damon handled the situation.

**Tyler's POV**

As I get lowered down I hear Elena's whimpering and waves of emotions flood through me. I feel happy, concerned, confused, and relief. When I get close enough I drop down and see the floor is a trap door. I pull it up to see it's a secret room. I tell Damon to keep lowering the chain and go into the room. I get into the room and go in the direction of Elena's whimpers. I reach it and get the worst realization ever. It's just a tape. I pick it up and tell Damon to pull me up. I see Caroline's gleeful look and Damon's hopeful one. Then I see their faces crumble as they realize it's just a tape.

**Stefan's POV**

Idiots. While they bickered about who would go down I snuck in through a tunnel stole Elena. I should pay Katherine a visit. I'm sure she will give Elena a _very warm_ greeting.

**A/N: I had tons of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it. I hope you review. Oh and the link for the trailer I made for this story is on my profile. Thanks.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katherine's POV**

"Stefan what are you doing here?" I ask hope creeping up on me. Then I saw what was in his arms. Elena. It's always about Elena.

"I brought you a present." Stefan said in a mocking tone.

"How thoughtful of you. Why did you think I would want a mutt for a present?" I ask in the same mocking tone.

"It's because I know you will take _very_ good care of it." Stefan says before letting her fall on the floor.

"Will you be staying?" I ask curious.

"Of course, I have to make sure you are enjoying the toy. If you enjoy this one I'm sure I can get a vampire hopelessly in love with her." Stefan says with an evil smirk.

"Oh has Damon run back to her already?" I said with an amused expression staring down at Elena even though I want to scream and rip her up because it's _always_ about Elena. I don't understand why. She is just a copy. _You're just a copy too _my stupid brain says. I am way better than her. I am not _Elena._

"Are you done with what looks like an inner battle or should I leave the room for awhile? I must say you look better with our emotions turned off." Stefan says with a smirk that I just want to smack off his face.

"At least I never drank animal blood. You are just a disgrace to all vampires. Animal blood. I would have never turned you into a vampire if I knew you would be a sissy." I say watching his face contort into one of rage.

"Just torture her. If I may make a suggestion, deform her face. That way she won't ever be compared to you again." Stefan says before sniffing the air and going into the kitchen.

"Don't drink too much. I want to see how she reacts to blood." I say a smirk slowly appearing changing my face into one of pure evil as I think of all the fun I will have with her.

**Caroline's POV**

As I watched the person in front of me fall apart I just froze. I was so sure I heard a pulse along with the whimpering. Then I saw Damon and knew I would have to be the strong one until Damon pulled it together. I walked toward Damon and made him stand up.

"Damon, please pull yourself together, make a joke about it, do _something_, you're not suppose to fall apart. I am." I say a sob slipping out at the end.

"Caroline, just let him be sad for awhile because if he doesn't and we don't find Elena soon enough he _will_ explode." Tyler said making sense but I just couldn't stand looking at Damon fall apart but I let go of him anyway.

After a few minutes of just sitting, everyone lost in thought, Damon finally got up.

"I am going to find my_ brother_ and take out some of my anger." Damon said with a clenched jaw before blurring off forgetting Tyler was there.

"I guess I should start explaining some things." I say looking at Tyler who had the best expression of shock on his face. I should have got a picture of it.

"yeah, you should." Tyler said looking at me with the funniest expression ever.

"Can we go to your place first? It looks like there is going to be a storm." I say.

"Yeah lets go." Tyler said looking up at the gloomy, dark sky. Perfect day for what has happened and what's going to happen.

**Damon's POV**

I went to the boarding house first to see Rebekah sitting there.

"Where is Stefan?" I say seething with anger.

"Probably looking for the next girl he can hook up with." Rebekah says her voice sullen.

"Thank you." I say before walking out of there. As soon as she said hook up the first thing I thought of was Katherine and I felt it in my gut that Stefan was there, and so was Elena. I ]just hope my gut is right.

I entered Katherine's house and heard a scream. Not just any scream. My princess's scream. Now someone was going to pay. I walk down the stairs to the basement and see the worst sight ever. Elena covered in blood and Katherine forcing blood down her throat. Elena started whimpering when she saw me. I gave he a sign that said be quiet and moved toward them.

"I think she said she wants more blood." Stefan said from the side transfixed on the blood dripping down Elena's chin.

"Hello Brother." I say before they could notice me. I see them look at me in shock, so I take the chance I'm given and snap Katherine's neck.

"Thank god brother, Katherine was getting annoying. I can't believe you put up with that." Stefan says kicking Katherine.

"I did find myself planning to kill her for awhile." I say with a humorless laugh.

"Brother what exactly is your plan to save the girl this time?" Stefan said.

"It's a secret." I say not very convincingly.

"Oh, you don't have a plan. That is great." Stefan says laughing.

Then I tackle him to the ground and hiss in his face. Then he flips me over and punches me repeatedly in the face. I knee him in the balls and then I push him against the wall and punch him and kick him. After awhile he stoops over. I stop for a second wanting to check if he was awake, but in that moment he chomps on my neck and stops after I get weak. Then he punches me until I am about to black out. Suddenly it just stops.

"Thought you would need some help." Caroline says smiling before snapping Stefan's neck. Then she picks Katherine and Stefan up.

"I'm taking these people to the tomb. You reunite with Elena." Caroline smiles before running off with the two people I hate most.

I break the chains off of Elena and then we go up the stairs so I can find a rag to clean the blood off with. After her face is clean I go to throw it away. When I come back I see Elena standing up. When she sees me she runs up to me and does the thing I wanted to do with her for forever. She kisses me.

**YAY! They are finally together. I love this chapter. Review.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

The kiss was amazing and intoxicating. I loved every minute of it. I wished that I could do forever, but then she stopped and made me look into her eyes. I saw the thing that thing I wanted to see in her eyes the last time I was in her bedroom. I saw pure love. I could have died right there and I would be happy, but I'm glad I didn't because I wanted to spend a long time with the angel on front of me.

**Elena's POV (When Damon walked into the room)**

I looked at him and couldn't help myself. I kissed him and I was glad I did. It was the best moment of my life. The kiss—words can't even describe it. I love him. I pulled away and made him look into my eyes. I needed him to see what words couldn't describe. My love for him. I made the decision right there. I wanted to spend eternity with the man in front of me. I needed to spend eternity with him. One lifetime wouldn't be enough. A bunch of lifetimes still wouldn't be enough. I needed eternity with him.

"I love you Damon." I say breaking the silence. I needed to say that. Even if he would never know how much.

"I love you too Elena Gilbert." Damon said looking so vulnerable. I pecked him on the lips and then I heard a squeal from outside. It was Caroline.

"You guys look sooo cute together." Caroline squealed looking at us with wide excited eyes.

"Oh no Caroline what are you planning." I say knowing that look meant something.

"Nothing to worry about Elena just leave it to me. You will love this idea." Caroline said trying to look innocent.

"No Caroline based on your look it _doesn't_ look like we are going to love it." Damon said looking a bit worried at what Caroline is planning.

"Oh is Damon afraid of a little pink?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Oh Elena so naïve do you really think it's only going to be a little pink. It's going to be filled with pink and why would I be afraid of pink? It's just lightish red and you do know I love red he says showing me his fangs and smiling.

I laughed and kissed him. "I don't know you have been kind of a softie lately." I say before jumping off the couch and running behind Caroline yelling at her to protect me from the softie of a vampire in front of us.

"I will get you back for that Elena Gilbert." He said before turning away. The he whips back around and shows his fangs. I look between Caroline and Damon then me and Caroline start laughing and Damon joins in a few seconds later.

"I guess that means I lost the big bad vampire status then." Damon says then pretends to cry.

"Oh no Damon you're still scary to us right Caroline?" I say turning to Caroline.

"Of course he is still scary." Caroline says nodding her head.

"Really?" He asks looking at us with fake hope.

"NO!" We yell before laughing as he starts fake crying again.

"Do you mind if I join the party?" a voice says from the door that I know too well. Tyler.

"Of course you can." Caroline said. "We were just planning Elena's and Damon's date." She said smiling.

"No we weren't." Damon and I said at the same time looking at each other surprised.

"I get it. Caroline is planning without asking you guys. Next thing you know she will be begging you to get married because she has already planned your wedding.

"That seems to sum to up pretty well." I say smiling at having my childhood friend back.

"Guys, I am right here!" Caroline yells pretending to be offended.

"Okay moral of the story, talk about Caroline behind her back instead of right in front of her." Damon says smirking at her.

"I have a better idea. Instead of talking about me negatively you could start talking about me positively. Damon you try."

Caroline says smirking right back at Damon.

"…"

"Elena?" Caroline says.

"…."

"Tyler?" Caroline asks.

"…you have nice hair….." Tyler tries lamely.

"Well thanks for all your support guys." Caroline says before she starts to fake cry.

"You're amazing." Tyler starts.

"You're really pretty." I add.

"You're really cool." Damon says.

"You're reliable." I say.

"You're brave." Damon adds.

"You're awesome." Tyler says before we all look at each other.

"And the best reason….you're the best friend in the world and we love you.." We finish off together.

"Oh you guys. I love you too." Caroline says with real tears in her eyes.

"We try." Damon says the high fives me and Tyler.

"Thanks _so much_ for ruining the moment." Caroline says glaring at us.

"Oh you're _totally_ welcome." Tyler says wit just as much sarcasm.

"Elena you're going to sleepover at my house tonight. No excuses." Caroline said before walking out of the house and then blurred away.

"Don't let her try to plan our wedding. I don't like pink but red is okay." Damon said.

"Try to survive or else I have to deal with this guy without you." Tyler says pointing to Damon.

"Okay." I say before I kiss Damon and walk out of the house and walk home.

**A/N: okat this is my favorite chapter so far. I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just was stressed with end of year testing. I will try to update again tomorrow. **

**Review**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena's POV**

I walked into Caroline's house and was immediately attacked to the ground with a hug.

"Elena I'm so glad you came." Caroline said happily.

"It's not like you gave her much of a choice." Damon said from the car.

"Why is he here Elena?" Caroline asked accusingly.

"I am here because this girl here can't seem to spend a day away from getting into some form of trouble. I thought it would be best to make sure she gets here safely" Damon says from the care smirking.

"Yeah and so you could have some extra minutes of making out." Caroline said shooting a winning smile at me.

"Guys, while I am glad you don't want to kill each other you argue too much now you guys better be friends in the next five seconds. "

"Alright I better get going before I feel the wrath of Elena." Damon says before speeding off.

"Okay now that he is gone lets go." Caroline says grabbing her car keys.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" I ask confused at where we could be going in _Mystic Falls _besides the Grill where Damon will probably be drinking.

"We are going to the tomb so you can yell at Stefan and Katherine without getting kidnapped." Caroline said smiling like her plan was the best thought out plan in the world.

"Why isn't Damon going to come?" I ask.

"He wouldn't like the plan but this is a good way to get all of your anger out of your system." Caroline said having a good point.

"Alright lets go then." I say knowing she would probably make me go anyway.

*At the tomb*

When we get to the tomb the first thing we see are Stefan and Katherine kissing each other and it's just so weird to see a girl who looks just like me kissing my ex.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I'm going to have to wash my eyes out with soap and get Bonnie to get rid of that image so I don't have permanent scaring." Caroline said looking like she was going to throw up.

"Oh how lovely it looks like we have _company_. Katherine if we ask nicely and give some empty promises do you think we will be able to get Elena to give us some blood. Perhaps we can try to manipulate Caroline too. She always did have a _pathetic_ crush on me." Stefan said dropping Katherine on the ground when he stood up to _greet_ us.

"I never had a crush on you. You were dating my best friend and I always did like Damon a little better anyway." Caroline said like it was the worst thing that anyone could have said ever.

"Looks like someone is feisty today. Speaking of my brother why isn't he here. Shouldn't he be here protecting you or did you get tired of him and come to see if a part of me was still the sweet, gentle, puppy dog that only drank animal blood because let me tell you something darling he is gone and he isn't coming back." Stefan said thinking what he said would hurt me but he should have known as soon as he gave me over to Katherine I know I could never ever love him in anyway ever again.

"I will never get tired of your brother. He is way better than you will ever be and if you thought that would hurt me your wrong. I stopped caring a long time ago. Damon is better than you in every way. He was the one who was supposed to become a vampire and meet me. That's why you're a ripper. You were never supposed to be a vampire. I wish I could go and change the past so only Damon would be a vampire. It would solve a lot of problems." I say just wanting to go over there and claw his eyes out but a voice stopped me from acting on that.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Sorry I'm late but I wasn't exactly invited to the party. I didn't even know there was one actually. I'm glad I want invited though. I love making an entrance and crashing a party is a great way to make one so thank you for this opportunity." He said nodding at Caroline thankfully even though his eyes were blazing with ice cold fury.

"Oh hello brother I knew you would show up sooner or later to where you're _not wanted_. You have always been a bit of a nuisance." Stefan said putting emphases on not wanted.

"I beg to differ here I think I'm wanted her by most people here. We should vote." Damon said bouncing up in down at his own idea.

"Alright all in favor of keeping Damon here raise your right hand and say I." Caroline said with a small smile on her face at Damon's antics.

"I." I say raising my right hand.

"I." Damon says raising his right hand.

"I." Caroline said

"I." Katherine said surprising all of us.

"Why would you vote to keep me here? I would do that for you. _Ever._" Damon said looking surprised and skeptical.

"Well I am stuck in a tomb here. This might be my only entertainment for a few weeks." Katherine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then. Anyway Steffy it looks like only you don't want me here. Talk about brotherly love." Damon said pretending to be hurt.

"Well I think we're done here anyway." Caroline said looking at Damon knowing she was going to be yelled at as soon as we got out of their hearing range.

"Who said I was done with you guys?" Stefan asked.

"Who said you got a choice in the matter?" Caroline shot back at him walking up the stairs.

"You know she'll come back to me Damon. She always does." Stefan said to Damon as we walked up the stairs.

"Don't believe anything he says. I love you." I say knowing a part of him was going to question if I would go back to him.

"I love you too and don't worry. I've learned to block his voice out when he gets too big of an ego.

Then we leave the Stefan to laughing like a maniac and Katherine sitting in a corner most likely pouting.

*At Caroline's house*

As soon as we walk in instead of blowing up and screaming at Caroline he went up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you" Damon whispered sincerely.

"For what?" Caroline asked very confused and gave me a look that said 'did he just go insane?'

"it was what I needed to hear. I needed to hear Elena say that to Stefan not me and I needed to rub it in Stefan's face too." Damon said.

"You're terrible." Caroline said laughing.

"I'm also the better brother." Damon said.

"That you are. That you are." I say smiling at them.

"Not by much though." Caroline said smirking.

"I'm hurt Caroline." Damon said before walking over to me.

"Elena I think he wants you kiss his ouchy and make it better." Caroline said.

"I don't know…I could get cooties." I say pretending to be hesitant at the thought.

"Nope, I'm cooties free." Damon said looking at me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I suppose I could try." I say pecking him on the lips.

"I think you have to kiss me longer to make it better." Damon said.

"If that doesn't heal you I think Caroline might have to try." I say pecking him on the lips again.

"Oh it's all better now thanks." Damon said quickly.

"Now get out it's still an all girls sleepover." Caroline says pushing him out the door.

**Hope you liked it. Review please.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caroline's POV**

*a week after the sleepover*

I was just sitting in my house when the doorbell rang. Wondering what Damon might need from me now since he is supposed to be setting up for his date with Elena. I opened the door and saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you're back!" I say hugging her and pulling her into the house.

"Yup I missed you and Elena so much that I decided to come back." Bonnie said smiling.

"I have so much to tell you." I say thinking of the things that have happened over the past few weeks.

"Yeah, you should call Elena over here so we can all catch up with each other." Bonnie says smiling.

"Oh, Elena can't come over today. She's going out on a very romantic date." I say thinking about how Elena will react to this date. Damon went all out for it.

"Oh, has Stefan found another way to make Elena feel like the perfect princess?" She asks smiling at the thought.

"That's one of the things I have to tell you about." I say knowing she wasn't going to like this at all.

"Okay well let's get some snacks and you can tell me about the adventures of the good supernatural at Mystic Falls." Bonnie says running off to the kitchen to get snacks.

"Okay then." I say sighing wishing there was a way around this.

**Damon's POV**

Where are the lights? I run around searching for the lights and when I finally found them I laugh at how much I'm wrapped around Elena's finger. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I just really hope she likes this date. I want it to be perfect. Just like she is even though that's impossible. I'm going to try my hardest though. I finish up with setting up the date and went to get ready for it.

**Bonnie's POV**

*after Caroline tells her what has been going on*

"Wait so Elena is dating _Damon_ now?!" I ask not believing she could be that _dumb. _He _killed _Grams.

"Yes and I just told you Stefan is a _killer _and you're worried about Elena's love life?" she asked not getting the point.

"You're missing the point. He killed Grams!" I say trying to knock some sense into her.

"No, you're missing the point! Stefan is evil now and Damon is changed." She says being really dense.

"Killers don't change." I say in a final attempt to change her mind about Damon.

"Damon changed, you might not believe it but he has. Did you know he _hugged_ me the other day?" she asks thinking that had any significance.

"You're being so _blonde_! He is just trying to manipulate you." I say getting tired of convincing her.

Then her face changes into one of hatred. I might have gotten through to her. Finally. I smile as I realize I convinced her.

"Get out." She says her voice deadly calm.

"What?" I ask confused. I thought I convinced her.

"You have insulted Damon, Elena by extent, and me so _get out_." She says walking to the door and opening up the door and giving me a glare.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when Damon hurts everyone in Mystic Falls." I say as I walk out the door.

They are all idiots. Damon is really bad news and I'm going to prove it. Even if the evidence isn't true. At least I will have convinced them. Even if it cost their lives, I will have proved it.

**Caroline's POV**

I can't believe she just did that. I need to call someone. I can't call Elena and Damon they deserve a real date that doesn't involve saving Mystic Falls from a angry judgmental witch. I just know she is going to stop at nothing until Damon is dead. I know, I will call Tyler. He can help. At least he can help a little.

**Elena's POV**

I was just on my bed reading when I hear a whooshing sound that came from my window.

"Hi Damon." I say not looking up from my book.

"You and I have a date soon." Damon said taking the book out of my hands.

"We do?" I ask wondering what he had planned.

"Yup, we do, so get up and get ready. I will be back in an hour so be ready." He said smiling at me then whooshing out the window.

I stood there for a few minutes before getting in the shower. When I got out it was only thirty minutes until Damon would pick me up. I opened my closet and looked for a dress to wear. I was getting frustrated until I looked in the back of my closet and saw the perfect dress. It was red and strapless. Then I put some black bracelets on and put on my makeup. I grabbed a black clutch and put in some heart shaped diamond earrings. Finally I put on some red high heels and looked in the mirror. I looked at the necklace Stefan gave me and sighed before taking it off. I switched it with a gold lightning bolt necklace. I knew Damon would protect me anyway. I decided to leave my hair down in waves and sat down to read my book some more before Damon comes. **(outfit on profile)**

I heard a knock on my door and grabbed my clutch. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. He stared at me for a bit before opening his mouth.

"You look lovely this evening Miss. Gilbert." He said being a perfect gentleman.

"You're looking very dashing today Mr. Salvatore." I say before taking his arm and let him led me to his car.

We drove for a while in a comfortable silence before he stopped the car.

"Damon this is the middle of the woods." I say thinking he got lost somehow.

"I know. We're going to have walk for a few seconds." He says before picking me up and running off in to the woods. I close my eyes before I get a headache from the blurring trees.

"Here we are." He says putting me down.

I open my eyes and gasp. There were lights strung onto trees and a table in the middle of the small clearing. He led me over to the table and pulled out my chair. I said thanks and we sat down. Then out of nowhere Matt popped out and put down drinks and then came back with food.

"Thanks Matt." Damon said looking at Matt with a grateful smile.

"Yeah Matt thanks." I say looking in amazement at everything.

We ate and talked until the food was gone. Then Damon puts down a blanket so we can look at the stars. I looked the stars wrapped in Damon's arms and kissed him.

"Thank you this is just so perfect." I say.

"You made it perfect." Damon said looking into my eyes and reaching into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I ask curious.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't want the necklace Stefan gave you so I got you something with vervain in it." He said pulling a ring out of a box.

It had two small diamonds on it with a lapis lazuli locket in the middle**. (locket on profile but imagine the emerald is lapis) **

"It's perfect." I say looking at the ring in awe.

"I was hoping you would say that." He says putting it on my finger.

We stayed there all night just talking and at some point I fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next day to a knock on the door. I was tired and just wanted to sleep so I told them to go away.

"Is that how you treat your friend who has been gone so long?" I hear a voice call walking up the stairs.

"Bonnie!" I say as I jump out of bed to go hug her.

"Yup it's me. How has your summer been? It looks like you got in pretty late last night." She says smiling even though it seemed a little forced.

"Yeah I stayed up pretty late and my summer has been good so far. How has your summer been?" I ask sitting down on my bed.

"Oh you know it was a little boring. I saw Caroline yesterday." Bonnie says changing the subject.

"Oh that's nice. What did you guys talk about?" I ask hoping she filled her in. I wasn't in the mood for story time today.

"She told me what had happened this summer. She told me your dating Damon." I thought I heard a bit of accusation in her voice but brushed it off.

"Yeah he has really changed." I say with a smile creeping up my face at the mention of Damon.

"Are you sure he isn't compelling you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie I am completely sure he isn't compelling me. He even gave me a ring filed with vervain." I say offended that she accused him so quickly.

"Why don't you just wear the vervain necklace Stefan gave you?" she asks eyeing the ring like it was a snake ready to bite her at any moment.

"Bonnie, why aren't you happy for me? I finally got someone who makes me happy-"

"Stefan made you happy." She says interrupting me.

"Yeah well now he is psycho and Stefan didn't make as happy in one month as Damon did every day." I say trying to get her to understand.

"Elena when I prove to you that Damon is evil you will be really sorry that you ever defended that monster. I will make sure of that." Bonnie says storming out of house, slamming the door shut on her way out.

"That was quite a show I must say." Damon said from behind me.

"How much did you hear?" I ask wondering how much he knew Bonnie wanted to kill him.

"Enough to know the witch will kill anyone in her way to get to me." He says gravely.

"Yeah that was pretty much the topic of the conversation. We need to tell Caroline this." I say texting Caroline saying we are coming over.

I shower, put my clothes, and put on some makeup. Then I leave the bathroom to see Damon staring out the room.

"What's up?" I ask looking out the window too.

"It's just someone killing me is expected and normal. Someone trying to kill _you_ is just a death wish for that person even though you get almost killed every day." Damon says finishing with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Then make me a vampire." I say without even thinking.

"What?" he asks turning his head to look into my eyes searching for something.

"I don't know why I said that. I guess it's what I want to do." I say thinking I looked as uncertain as I felt.

"When we get past all the people who want to kill us we should talk more about this." He says smiling a genuine smile and bending down to kiss me.

"We should get to Caroline's. She is probably freaking out considering Bonnie said she visited her." I say walking toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going Miss. Gilbert?" he asks smirking.

"To the stairs Mr. Salvatore." I say still walking toward my door.

"No we are going to travel the vampire way. If you are going to consider being a vampire hen I will have to show you all the perks." He says picking me up bridal style and jumping out the window.

**Caroline's POV**

Where are they? I get woken up by a text from Elena, take forever to get ready and they're still not here. Then I see Damon and Elena blur in.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask looking at them as Damon sets Elena down and they smile at each other.

"Sorry, Caroline we had to get a serious matter out of the way." Damon says smirking and dropping down onto the couch.

"Oh yeah, does this important talk involve a make out session?" I ask raising an eyebrow at them.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Elena says shrugging and dropping down on to the couch with Damon.

"Elena! You're supposed to back me up when Damon is being childish." I say playfully glaring at the couple on the couch.

"Yeah but we did also have a bit of important talk. We thought we would save that for you though." Damon says winking at me.

"Urg lets just talk about Bonnie turning into the wicked witch of the west." I say wondering what we could do to stop an unstable witch.

"Well first we are going to need someone to trail Bonnie. Then we need to get someone to watch the tomb." Damon said looking out the window.

"Why would we need to watch the tomb?" I ask wondering what Bonnie would want with Stefan and Caroline.

"Unstable witch and vengeful, hungry vampire, what would not be dangerous about that?" Elena explains.

"Okay, so I guess there's a new power couple in town. What do we do to stop them?" I say still wondering what we could do to Bonnie.

"We cut off her power source." Damon says with a duh voice.

"What is Bonnie's power source then?" I ask Mr. I know everything.

"See I am glad you asked that, we need a double agent and you're just the gal we need." Damon says looking pleased with whatever plan he had.

"What? Why can't Elena do it?" I ask wondering why I had to deal with an unstable witch.

"It would look too suspicious if Elena went to tell her she was right." Damon says looking relaxed now.

"I have an idea. What if Tyler was the agent?" I say thinking Tyler was the perfect agent.

"That's a good idea. Call Tyler then." Damon says flashing me a genuine smile.

**Bonnie's POV**

I wonder if Elena and Caroline will be able to come to their senses without me having to kill them to see the truth. Probably not, but one can hope. If they don't it will be okay too. With my power source I could just brainwash new friends. Speaking of brainwashing…

"I did what you asked Miss. Bonnie." My new friend says pleasing me.

"Great, so we should be able to act soon then?' I ask hoping for good news.

"Yes Miss. Bonnie, it should be very easy." He says before leaving at the wave of my hand.

After he leaves I collapse onto my bed laughing like a psycho. I am not a psycho though. I am completely normal. Elena and Caroline were the crazy people.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and you should review because why not. I am going to the beach so I won't be updating for a while. Also shout out to vamomoftwins for being an awesome reviewer. Bye.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena's POV**

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I guess I'm just confused. Bonnie never seemed like the type to just go crazy over the guy I dated." I say wondering when my best friend got so diabolical.

"Maybe it's just because you're dating someone who she considers a psychopath." Caroline pipes up from the kitchen.

"Caroline she knew Stefan was a psychopath in the past and that there was a good chance it could happen again but she did nothing about that either. It's like at some point she stopped caring for me. She stayed at home a lot when I was in danger and she was always a little reluctant to do spells to help us." I say wondering why we didn't realize Bonnie was drifting away from us.

"I guess it's true that she stopped caring for us. She just thinks all the bad stuff always happened to _her_ and nothing bad happened to the rest of us. Bad stuff did happen to her but I don't think she ever realized we all have had bad things happen to us." Caroline said with an explanation to what Bonnie was feeling.

"Yeah so can we get on with the plan then?" Damon said as impatient as ever.

"Sure let me call Tyler and see if everything is okay and if we can do the plan now." Caroline says getting out her phone and walking off to call Tyler.

"I don't understand why they just don't do it yet." Damon said looking off to where Caroline just walked off.

"_Damon!_" I scolded as he laughed.

"What I was just speaking the truth. It's obvious they want to. I mean am I wrong?" he asks looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No the great Damon Salvatore could never be wrong." I say in a mocking tone.

"Yeah you're right perfection is never wrong." Damon mused.

"Tyler says that we can do the plan. I also heard what you said and if you don't stop being mean I will make sure you won't see Elena for a week. I do need to go on a shopping spree and a vacation would be excellent." Caroline says before laughing and running off.

"She scares me sometimes." Damon says faking a shudder before picking me up and running out the door.

***At Bonnie's house***

**Bonnie's pov**

"They're coming." My servant said coming into my room.

"Thank you Tyler." I say before dismissing him.

"Now they will figure out that Damon is dangerous." I say before leaving my room to go and grt my spell book.

**Damon's POV**

When we got to Bonnie's house Elena jumped off my back and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Bonnie we're here." Caroline said in a singsong voice.

"I know, thank you for coming but before we start with whatever plan you guys have I have a few surprises for you." Bonnie says motioning to something inside the house. Out came Stefan, Katherine, and Tyler.

**A/N: sorry I know it's really really short but I'm in the middle of something but then this idea for the story popped in to my head and I had to write it before I lost it.**

**Xoxo**

**~Jessica**


End file.
